The Girl Wants You
by raybow
Summary: Santana seeks Rachel out, can the two girls work together to come out and get over the fear that is keeping them apart from the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry sat in her booth at The Lima Bean, confused as to why Santana Lopez would want to see her, she stared at her hot cup of coffee, vegan mind you, and waited. Santana Lopez hated her, she made her life horrible, or tried to anyway. Santana was always insulting Rachel, and putting down her singing. Rachel agreed to meet the hot headed teenager here because she was curious.

Santana sat down so suddenly that it caused Rachel to jump about three feet in her seat, which is a lot for someone so short. She peered up at her fellow glee member and raised her eyebrows, "Santana, glad you could attend this meeting, though you are the one who called it so I would hope you showed up." Rachel said quickly. Santana rolled her heavily lashed brown eyes and sat down across from Rachel.

"Berry shut up I have a head ache." She said as she sipped her black coffee and stared out into the crowd of Dalton students, her eyes seemed to be narrowed in suspicion as she looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening.

"Is this about glee club?" Rachel asked enthusiastically, she had so many ideas and it would be wonderful if Santana wanted to discuss them, finally someone to listen to her.

"Ugh, no Berry, leave that alone for one minute. I have another matter to discuss with you, Finn Hudson." Santana said in a clear voice. She looked straight at Rachel with a piercing stare that rocked her to the core.

"I see." Rachel said, she had no idea what the girl across from her would propose, and for once waited in complete silence.

"You two seem to have the perfect relationship." Santana began, she sneered at the look on Rachel's face.

"Well yes we are finally happy, we just sort of clicked this year, and with out you interfering and sleeping with him…taking his virginity…" Rachel said in a cold tone as she stared right back at Santana.

"No, Rachel, you aren't happy. I see the way you shy away from his touch, the love songs ended, you made out with Puckerman for Christ sake!" Santana snapped.

Rachel blushed, "I haven't told Finn that yet, and it was sort of out of confusion, I can't really explain right now."

"No, I can. Because it's been obvious for like ever now. You my little midget, are in love with someone else." Santana smirked as Rachel's tan skin paled and she frowned.

"If you are suggesting I am in love with Noah you are very wrong, that was a kiss to see, well nevermind, I think I should be going, this is hardly your business." Rachel huffed, she started to get up but two words stopped her.

"Quinn Fabray." Santana murmured. Her dark eyes lowered to the floor and Rachel turned around. She stared at Santana.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked, she sat back down and Santana sneered at her.

"You really need to watch your leering Berry, why else would you sit out there and watch cheerio's practice last year? I knew you weren't doing homework, I saw you staring at Quinn's ass in those little pleated cheerleading skirts. Trust me, it was obvious to someone like me." Santana said in a satisfied tone. She smiled in a devilish way and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed.

"I, is it that obvious?" Rachel said, she lowered her head and thought of how well she thought she had hidden it.

"Why her?" Santana asked suddenly, in a curious tone.

"She's so wholesome and innocent, she's so pretty, and she is smart. Beneath all that bitchiness, excuse my language, she is a beautiful person with a big heart." Rachel said in a breathy voice, her large brown eyes shining.

"Oh." Santana nodded.

"But is it that obvious? Do you think she knows? Finn? I'm not ready, I mean I just can't yet, she would hate me, and so would Finn. I only kissed Noah to see if maybe another man would turn me on." Rachel rambled, her face paling and her brown eyes searching Santana's face for an answer.

"I'm like you Rachel." Santana murmured. She looked away for a brief second as Rachel gaped at her.

"But you have dated so many men, you certainly get around, not that it is a bad thing, I am simply saying that, well, it seems impossible." Rachel said.

"I use them as beards, kind of like you're using finnocence as a beard….no problem, your secret is safe with me Berry." Santana raised her right hand in a weird sort of promise and Rachel nodded.

"Well, is this why you called me here, to out me like this?" Rachel asked.

"No." Santana said. "Yes. I needed a friend. Someone who is going through it too." It hurt her to admit she couldn't stand being alone anymore, and with Brittany dating that crippled idiot, she had no choice but to turn to Rachel. Who leered at Quinn, and was so kind to her friend that it was a shock no one else figured it out.

"Oh." Rachel grinned at Santana and grasped her hands.

"Berry please don't go all creepy on me." Santana winced and tried to tug her hands away but Rachel just kept grinning.

"You want to be friends! Does this mean that we can talk in school too?" Rachel asked.

"Sure Berry." Santana smiled softly at the brunette across from her and was relieved that Rachel was so keen on being there to suffer with her.

"So who do you like?" Rachel asked. "Wait.." Her brown eyes searched Santana's frowning face and then fell, "Oh, you like Brittany…you must…you two were so close until she started going out with Artie…"

"I don't want to talk about this." Santana said. She got up and looked over at her new pint sized friend…"Well if you want to be my friend, I'm going to the mall..and I need a shopping buddy. Brittany's busy." Santana started walking away and felt Rachel's presence.

"Okay, I need some new clothes, my reindeer sweater is to small." Rachel said beaming.

**A/N I got the idea for this story, which is a side thing, I know I have two others to finish... from a youtube video which I will provide the link for. :P I hope you like this. watch?v=2ba322_E7Yw**


	2. The Girls After

Santana watched from the back of the choir room as Brittany Susan Pierce, her best friend, wheeled Artie into the room with a small smile on her beautiful face. She stared at Brittany, willing the girl to look her way, but ever since the break down at her locker, Brittany had carefully ignored her.

"Santana." A high pitched voice said, she turned to see Rachel Berry seated next to her with a hesitant smile.

"Berry," Santana said, relief in her raspy voice, she smiled a small smile and felt her heart tug a little as she heard Artie call her Brittany honey….

"I hope your night was well after the expedition to the mall." Rachel said as she smoothed out her short skirt, her small hands immaculate and Santana stared at them.

"Do you do your own nails?" Santana asked randomly.

"Uhm yes I do…" Rachel looked up at her new friend uncertainly.

"Do mine?" Santana asked in a pleading voice.

"I could certainly do your nails…" Rachel said, she looked over at Brittany who met her eyes with a curious expression, then turned back to her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Santana turned her head back to the front of the room glaring at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Your welcome." Rachel said in a tiny voice.

Brittany could feel Santana's gaze on her but kept her eyes on her boyfriend. She felt bad for telling Santana no. She loved Santana too so much, it hurt her. But she couldn't break Artie's heart. She loved Artie too, in a strange way. He was an awesome robot.

"Are we going to your place after school?" Brittany asked Artie. She sat in his lap in his chair and smiled at him. She had taken his virginity and then abandoned him, she felt bad, so now she was with him to prove to him she wasn't a bad person. She had forgotten why she had even had sex with him in the first place. All she knew was that she missed being nicer. So she tried to go back to it.

"Yeah!" Artie beamed at his beautiful girlfriend with the hot body and felt lucky. He was oblivious to the stare that Santana was giving him.

Brittany smiled in a sweet way and nuzzled him.

Santana felt a punch to her gut and looked over at Rachel who was looking at Quinn who was looking at Sam, her current blond beau. Santana reached over and put her hand on Rachel's arm, "Leering Berry."

Rachel snapped her head up and looked into Santana's eyes. " I wasn't leering." Rachel said, her eyes went to the door where her boyfriend walked in, staring at Rachel with a mad glare on his constipated face.

"RACHEL!" He snapped, all heads turned to see what was going on. Rachel stiffened, had he found out about her and Santana meeting yesterday.

"Finn please stop shouting…" Rachel said in a small voice as the tall boy walked right to her.

"Puck told me." Was all he said. Quinn looked over with interest and Rachel opened her mouth in surprise, relief flooding through her, no one would suspect if she was caught cheating with Noah…the she chastised herself for that thought and looked at the hurt look on Finn's face, guilt flooding through her now as she shook her head.

"Finn it was just a kiss… I stopped it after a second for crying out loud, I was going to tell you but…" Rachel just shrugged.

"I trusted you. I loved you. How could you hurt me like this? With what happened last year," he looked over at Quinn who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It was a mistake." Rachel said simply.

"Yeah finnocence back off my girl or else you'll realize just what a mistake is." Santana said, she stood up and got in front of Finn, blocking him from the small girl he was mad at.

"Santana?" Finn looked confused as to why she would be standing up for someone she hates.

"Yes whale tits?" Santana sneered. Rachel stood up and was close behind Santana.

"Santana let me talk to him okay, Finn why don't we take this in the hall." Rachel brushed past the angry Santana and grabbed Finn's arm, he followed blankly, still staring at Santana, like the rest of the room was, waiting for an answer about the strange alliance just formed.

"What are you looking at?" Santana barked. She sat in her seat and crossed her arms, her lips in a pout as everyone went back to there business.

In the hall Rachel was dealing with Finn breaking up with her, trying to look emotional about it. "You are breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to trust you, or whoever I'm dating." Finn said.

"Okay." Rachel felt a little sad but looked past him to see Puck walking up. "Uhm well I am going to go in the choir room now and let you duke it out with Noah." With that she disappeared and Finn turned to Puck and sighed.

"Dude, stop making out with my girlfriend's." Was all he said.

"She attacked me bro, but you got it." The two of them walked into the room together slightly awkward but not exactly enemies.

* * *

Quinn Fabray stood next to Sam, as he did a goofy impression, she cracked a smile and watched as her ex boyfriend watched her. She felt her stomach sink…she knew what was happening. Finn Hudson was watching her, because Rachel was out of the question, Rachel Berry was unavailable now.

Quinn knew the feeling of not being able to fully love the one you want, she had given up her daughter out of fear that she would not be able to raise her. She had watched the nurse drag her daughter away and had lowered her head in shame as the nurse did so. She had almost wanted to call out to Beth, but couldn't. Puck understood, he loved her too, and they shared this strange bond.

"I mean really, she needs to relax, I'm sure we'll win regionals, right Q?" Sam asked interrupting her thoughts, she glanced up at his big goofy face and smiled tightly.

"She actually has my support in this." Quinn said, she smiled a mysterious smile that no one would be able to get into because it is now Quinn's smile. She thought of the small girl she had abhorred the previous year, and smiled again. "I mean for an annoying little person, she sure has amazing ideas and ambition. She'll get out of here Sam." Quinn said again as she took his hand in hers.

"Get out of here?" He asked in a curious voice.

"You know, out of Lima. I mean you surely don't want to be stuck here forever do you? I know I don't…not with out a nice family and some money anyway." Quinn rambled on before she could shut her mouth, Sam eyed her with worry in his eyes.

"I never thought about it." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and removed his hand from hers. "Maybe I should get to class now Quinn. See you after school." The boy walked away a little spooked by Quinn but shrugged it off, the chick was weird anyway.

Quinn barely watched him go, and she turned to see Finn staring at her over Rachel's head. The small girl trying to talk to him about something, while the lug ignored her. Quinn shook her head slightly and frowned, she turned away and walked down the hall alone, wondering how someone so nice could be treated so badly.

**A/N I put up chapter two of this...and review, I love the follows I got on it almost immediately. I hope you enjoy it. :) If you have any ideas or would like to be my beta go ahead and pm me or something... follow my tumblr if you want updates on my fanfics or sources to some good glee (Mostly faberry) fics. I also made this video on youtube, a faberry video...just pics but watch it if you want! :) watch?v=InoQiJiiLow and that is all..review, favorite, follow and read 3 thanks :) **


	3. The Loss of Brittany

"You keep looking at Quinn, why?" Rachel asked in a small voice as she stood in front of her newly ex boyfriend.

"I can look at people Rachel." Finn snapped. He shrugged her off and walked to his next class, Rachel hot on his heels.

"You can't go back out with her!" Rachel squealed nervously.

"Rachel you cheated on me, and anyway she has a boyfriend so calm down. Now let me go!" Finn walked faster and Rachel stopped dead in the hallway, tears forming in her eyes and falling down her face. She felt like a pressure was on her chest and she turned blinded by tears and bumped into a warm small body.

"Berry why are you opening up the Nile in the hallway?" A husky voice asked.

"I, Finn, HE LIKES QUINN!" Rachel wailed as people turned to look at her, they figured it was finchel drama and kept walking, which Santana considered good as she caught the small figure that had dropped into her arms.

"Okay, well she's not exactly chopping her hair off and becoming the next Ellen Berry, she's not gay as far as I know." Santana snapped. Her brown eyes burning as she picked up the other brunette and dragged her to the nearest girls room, luck they both had free periods and were juniors so they could do what they wanted.

"No, but this means I have no chances at all. Finn Hudson just ruined any fantasy I could hold close because once she's with him, it's final. She even said he would be a good choice to settle down with if she gets stuck in Lima…she'll choose him over some idiot girl who just wants to run away!" Rachel sobbed into her clothes, Santana patted her back.

"You need to calm down like now Berry, because first of all, she's with fish lips mcgee, and she also doesn't even know you like her." Santana said as she looked down slightly grossed out at the wet warmth of her shirt that felt a little like snot.

"She doesn't." Rachel repeated in a small voice, she looked up and grinned at Santana in that creepy way, "So I should tell her in some romantic way! Rachel Berry always goes after what she wants!"

"Uh if you want Berry but don't over do it…" Santana grimaced at the reflection of the two small brunettes wrapped up in each other's arms and briefly wondered why she felt the need for a friend, maybe she should just wallow in sorrow about losing her soulmate.

"I could help you with Brittany!" Rachel said as she pulled away from the stunned cheerio and grinned brightly.

"No, she made her choice." Santana said in a voice that sounded resigned. She sat down on the bathroom floor and looked at the door, daring someone to walk in.

"What happened Santana?" Rachel asked as she slid down to join the girl.

"Well it was like any other day really, except we kind of had bitchin lady sex, then well Artie called…and then well, it went down hill from there after she realized we need to talk about feelings and shit." Santana said in a small voice. She looked right at Rachel with a sad expression and began to tell the whole story.

_Brittany pulled away from Santana and sat there, 'San, what is this?' she asked in a voice unlike hers. _

_'What is what?' Santana asked as she got up from the bed and pulled on her bra, hair askew and lipstick smudged, but still looking beautiful like a goddess. _

_'This!' Brittany used her hand to gesture around the room at the mess, and at the two of them, one of them wearing only a shirt, the other one completely naked. _

_'Britt-Britt, I told you it's just two girls having fun!' Santana said as she rolled her eyes, she looked over at the innocent looking girl and she felt her heart constrict, she wanted to get down on one knee and profess her love, but that would make her a flaming lady lover, one thing she was not. As long as there were no feelings it was just fun between friends. Though she never had this much fun with Quinn…_

_'Artie said it doesn't matter if it's a lady or a man, and you know what, maybe the plumbing does matter S…' Brittany said as she got up and dug around for her large t-shirt, she threw it on over her bra which had somehow been put on with in this whole awkward conversation. _

_Santana pulled on her red lace panties that contrasted with her olive skin and frowned at her best friend in disgust. 'No feelings B, just fun. Ignore wheels, he has no idea what he's saying.' She shook her head, long hair falling around her face in a dark halo as she continued to get dressed. _

_'We need to talk about this, I made an appointment with Miss Holiday because she is a lady and can help us with lady feelings…' Brittany stood, fully dressed and moved past her best friend, she stopped at the door and looked back. 'Be there tomorrow at three.' She walked out of Santana's room with Santana left speechless behind her. _

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Santana looked at the attractive blond teacher and smiled, 'I would say it's just fun you know, I mean I don't really want a relationship, and she's in one so it's okay.' _

_'I feel confused because S won't talk about her feelings.' Brittany said as she stared at Holly Holiday who grinned back. _

_'Well maybe you two could sing out your feelings in song, today in glee…what do you say?' Holly asked. At the time she was helping Mr. Schue teach the glee club about sex. _

_'Hold up, I haven't even said how I feel.' Santana said in an angered tone, she glanced into the eyes of her best friend and sighed, 'B, you know you're my best friend…and this is just fun, I have sex with everything…I mean to me it's two friends…best friends…' Santana stared at a space by Brittany's shoulder. _

_'S, please just be honest with me…' Brittany said weakly, her blue eyes shining. Holly watched the beautiful latina teenager with slight tears in her eyes, how the young girl reminded her of herself and sighed. _

_'I have the perfect song.' Santana said suddenly, her brown eyes lighting up and she whispered to Holly after that, and together in glee that afternoon the three women sang Landslide by the Dixie Chicks, Santana looking at Brittany the whole time, and Brittany returning the longing gaze with a questioning one. All of glee was quiet and Artie had made sure to rush over to Brittany after the club let out and claim her, glaring at Santana as she wheeled him away, and promised to talk to her later in a text message. _

_Santana had thought that song would explain everything, but it didn't because Brittany cornered her in glee again, where she opened up with another song, Songbird, and sang her heart out to the tall blond. Brittany smiled and hugged her best friend, she was crying just like Santana, and Santana thought about how maybe this would be it…_

_But it wasn't. Two days later Santana was by her locker, taking out a binder and wishing for cheerios to be back, so she could just put on that uniform every day instead of coordinating hot outfits. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Brittany's soft smiling lips and baby blue eyes. _

_'Santana.' Was all the blond said. _

_'Britt, what do you want?' Santana could feel her heart drop a little as Brittany looked her over with a blank expression. _

_'Were those songs true?' the blond whispered as she peered down at Santana. _

_'Yes.' Santana said in a small voice, she peered up at her best friend with a hesitant expression on her face. _

_'Why can't you just tell me those things?' Brittany asked she shook her head a little and Santana stared at her. _

_'I did.' Santana said simply, she didn't understand why Brittany needed to know more._

_'No you used other people's words San, I want your words.' Brittany said. _

_'I don't know what to say.' Santana said. _

_'You can say the truth.' Brittany whispered, she looked around and then back at Santana who was staring at the floor. _

_'B, what can I say? I watch you every day, hoping you'll smile at me, or look my way, when you don't it's like my world is ending. I see you happy and it makes me happy. You make me feel like I can be happy, like I don't have to be such a bitch all the time and hide who I am.' Santana said. _

_Brittany nodded. She smiled and took Santana's hand, Santana looked down and smiled, encouraged by the action, 'Brittany, I am so bitchy because…I love you and I am to afraid of what others will say, of what people will do, not just to me, but to you too. I would never hurt you and I just, I love you…' Brittany's face had tears streaming down it and Santana felt her heart sink again… 'B, please say you love me back, so we can go off into the happy rainbow land together, or something… I just told you I love you, I just laid myself out there for you…and you aren't saying much…'_

_'Santana you're my best friend. I do love you.' Brittany said but Santana could sense more to what she was saying. _

_'That's good.' Santana said in a small voice. _

_'But I love Artie too, and I can't hurt him, I'm with him, you know that.' Brittany said. She looked away. _

_'I just laid myself out on the line for you, you asked me to tell you the truth, only to fucking stab me?' Santana said in an angry tone, tears flooding her eyes as she backed away, her whole head filled with anger and shame for being so stupid. _

_'Santana. Don't. How long have I been trying for you? All last year when you were fucking Puck and I was forced to go make out with other people just not to look like an idiot? You chastising me since we were kids about how stupid I am? But being there for me at the same time? Don't even act like this is all about me hurting you!' Brittany hissed in a low voice as she stepped forward, so unlike herself in anger that came suddenly and rushed through her body, making her airheadedness disappear for a short while as she stared at her best friend who had caused her pain in so many ways. 'I waited for you, I watched as you hooked up with every damn foot ball player in this damn school and then used me to get their attention, you would too…you used me and then decided to keep me?' Brittany shook her head, blond waves falling around her face. _

_Santana sat there, guilt riding through her body, and she shook her head. 'Brittany, you should be getting to your boyfriend now before I go knock him out of his chair.' She said in a cool voice. _

_'S, I'm sorry about the outburst…' Brittany held her hand to her head and looked dizzy at all that she had just processed. 'Come on, we are best friends. You know I can't hurt him….'_

_'No you just told me how you feel Brittany, nice to know I wasn't the only one hiding the truth.' Santana brushed by her former best friend and felt the guilt of the last year of dragging the blond through hell and back wash over her body. Brittany had a point, but Santana refused to see it as she kept walking. That was the last time the two girls spoke._

**I feel as if this is a pezberry friendship fic more than anything...though the romances are sort of developing :) Also if you would like to see me and my friends do a cover of a glee song, follow this link watch?v=nqxS3h1wBpw**


	4. Glee

Rachel sat there looking at Santana, "Well I mean she has a point, she can't really trust you right now can she?"

"Manhands shut the fuck up!" Santana sneered, but she looked over at her new and only friend and sighed. "No I messed up when I tried to take advantage of her, of her innocence, I did use her for attention from the guys, and it worked, it made my feelings for her feel normal, and what we were doing seem normal, I only did it because it allowed me to do the things with her that I should be doing with guys, and no one seemed to care." Santana said in a huge breath. Rachel turned to stare at her in surprise, the latina never really shared her feelings like this, but somehow after that story, it wouldn't stop, the tears and Santana felt Rachel's arms slide around her.

"I understand, did you tell her this?" Rachel asked.

"No sense, she's with cripple now…" Santana muttered.

"But you miss her, even as a friend…" Rachel insisted, her small hands rubbed Santana's back.

"I can't look at her knowing she chose him over me, not with out feeling like I lost everything. I fucked up because I was scared. I was a coward, Lopez is not a coward." Santana said in a shaky voice.

"Well…I guess that's why you called me." Rachel said with a grin as she stood up and pulled up Santana with surprising strength.

"Uh yeah, I need someone, to help me with her…I miss her…but I should move on. I just can't. She's my soulmate….we tell each other everything. We were inseparable. I just want to apologize for last year, the things we did in front of boys, and making her think she never mattered, maybe that would convince her, but then again…why would it?" Santana laughed dryly as she let Rachel lead her out of the bathroom, free period coming to an end.

"Just go to class, and meet me after school, I need a ride home. Thanks though for telling me all that." Rachel hugged Santana, feeling the girl needed it and Santana returned the hug with a small smile.

"I will be there with my car Yoda." Santana grinned as she watched Rachel walk off feeling a happy feeling because Berry wasn't so bad after all and she felt an odd flutter in her stomach, like something was about to happen. She shrugged her shoulder and walked to her class.

Brittany stepped out from around a corner, shock in her eyes as she thought of what Rachel had said to her best friend, secret meetings in bathrooms, rides home, telling each other things, were they dating? Brittany felt a flip in her stomach and walked away quickly to find her boyfriend, maybe he could make her feel better about this.

* * *

Rachel sat in her seat, her hands shaking as she brought them to her hair, and ran her hands through it, smoothing it back under her red headband. She was staring off into space, waiting for glee to start, and ready with a song, that she meant to sing to Quinn Fabray, who walked in at that moment, these two girls were the only ones in the choir room.

"Hey Rachel!" Quinn said in a cheery tone, it did not match there usual interactions, but Quinn looked unusually happy, and directed her beautiful smile at Rachel who just blinked.

"Quinn…hi…I didn't expect you in here so early, where's Sam?" Rachel asked.

"We broke up!" Quinn said in that same cheery tone, she sat at a seat somewhere in the middle and smiled at the small brunette again. "I guess he just wasn't the one for me, I couldn't picture a future with him, and well, I just…" Quinn searched the room for more words to justify her reasoning. Sam had broken up with her after her comment about Lima and wanting to leave, he had sensed she wanted more, and so he let her go but the two couldn't help but stay friends. "We're friends still though, he's a nice guy."

"Well, I suppose that's good then Quinn." Rachel said, her voice shaky, "I was practicing a song I would like to sing for Glee club… today actually." Rachel watched as Quinn nodded and she kept going.

"It's for someone special, who I don't know if they want to be with me as much as I want to be with them." Rachel said, her words slightly jumbled.

"If it's for Finn you need to back off, he's got nothing for you Rachel, he's not leaving here, and you are." Quinn said in a quiet voice.

"No, it's not for Finn." Rachel smiled. "I know we broke up for a reason, it's been a week, and he obviously moved on, trust me."

"Well Berry, I would not tap that again. You can do better." Quinn said softly, she looked like she was going to say something else but Brittany bounded in, her blond locks bouncing as she skipped and she stopped dead, her eyes landing on Rachel.

"Uhm, am I here late or early?" She tilted her head and looked around.

"Early." Quinn supplied the answer and sat down primly in her chair, eyeing Rachel as she did so.

"I should go then. I hate being early, it throws off Lord Tubbington. Noodles." Brittany said, she walked out of the room just as quickly as she had entered, leaving the two girls in an awkward silence.

* * *

When Rachel was done singing her heart out, people whispered, was it about Finn? No, the song had a 'she' in it, and Rachel had not looked at Finn at all. Finn looked constipated in the corner as he tried to figure out why Rachel wasn't singing to him.

"Who do you think it's about?" Brittany whispered into Quinn's ear, how she had gotten next to Quinn was a mystery considering seconds ago she was cuddling with Artie in the first row.

"I have no idea Brittany." Quinn whispered back.

"I do." Brittany said in a sing song voice, she looked over at Rachel who had settled down next to Santana and was beaming at her, Santana was looking at her with a pained expression, and just shook her head.

"Who?" Quinn followed Brittany's gaze and saw the two girls sitting there watching Mr. Schue give a speech.

"Santana." Brittany said, her voice filled with sudden anger that Quinn had never heard in her friend's voice. She turned to Brittany and tilted her head in question.

"Really now?" Her eyebrow arched in perfect suspiscion as she peered at the two brunettes who seemed oblivious to the two blonds whispering about them. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach, "That's not something we can allow to happen."

"If S is happy I guess it's okay." Brittany whispered in her own voice again. She got the vacant look back in here eyes.

"Wait, Rachel isn't gay though….she's been stuck up Finn's ass for like a year now!" Quinn whispered urgently. Brittany shrugged and moved away from her suddenly and back to Artie.

Quinn sat there watching the tiny brunette, someone who she couldn't really call a friend, but couldn't call a mere acquaintance either. The thought of her with Santana made her as sick as the thought of her with Finn, and she couldn't tell why. She directed her gaze back to the front of the room as Rachel looked in her direction, when Rachel looked away, she looked back.

At the end of glee Quinn ran over to Rachel, Santana was with her, and when the blond appeared in front of them with a nervous look on her face, Santana looked confused and Rachel looked even more nervous.

"Ass and thighs, what do you want?" Santana sneered in her usual greeting, her eyes seemed friendly enough though.

"I just wanted to say hi to you two, so friendly lately, I just wanted to make sure you weren't killing Berry Satan." Quinn said in a cold tone as she raised one eyebrow and smirked. Santana flushed a dark red and shook her head.

"I enjoy Santana's company, we have some things in common that allow us to bond for the time being. Seeing as no one else really talks to us we figured we should just bond together." Rachel said. She looked straight at Quinn who felt her heart race a little faster.

"You can talk to me, both of you, I'm hurt." She said sarcastically, but not really.

"Well actually I can't." Santana said.

"Fine then S. Rachel would you like to come to Breadstix with me this Saturday? So we can talk?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked surprised but just nodded.

"I know you have my number Berry so call me with the details." Quinn looked at Santana as she said it and smirked, the look on the girls face was priceless as she stood there speechless with her mouth gaping open. "Bye." Quinn said to Santana, she sauntered away, wondering what she just did.


	5. A date?

"She just asked me out on a date?" Rachel said in a whisper.

"I wouldn't call it a date, we used to go to Breadstix all the time and I'm not exactly in that muffin." Santana said as she thought about what the blond had done. "She wouldn't ask you on a date Berry, not with her crazy Christain beliefs and virgin thighs tighter than ever thanks to her Juno phase."

"But she wants to go out on a weekend with just me, in public." Rachel squealed, she pulled Santana into a tight hug and Santana returned it half heartedly but still felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Just be careful Berry, she might have other motives, I know you like her and want her to be a pretty little angel but she's still Quinn Fabray." Santana said as she watched the smaller girl gather her books with a look of utter happiness on her face.

"Oh I will be, I am used to rejection." Rachel said in a confident tone. Santana shook her head as the two girls looped arms and walked out of the choir room. Only to run straight into a tall blond with shining blue eyes.

" Santana, Rachel, how nice to see you? I guess you two thought the baby ducks were in the hat too?" Brittany asked in a friendly tone. Rachel looked confused and didn't say anything, Santana shook her head.

"B, the ducks weren't in the hat when Schue had it, remember?" She said in a soft voice, her eyes connected with bright blue and she felt the electric shock in her system make her feel awake. She couldn't pull her eyes away.

"No, they weren't, but they must be somewhere." Brittany supplied. She did pull her eyes away from the blue ones, because they weren't hers to gaze into, and instead focused on the ceiling. "What are you two doing? Going into any bathrooms?"

"No, why do you need someone to assist you? I hate going alone after school gets out." Rachel said in a kind voice, Brittany stared at her with a blank but piercing gaze and Rachel gazed back with a smile, and suddenly the blond nodded.

"No thanks, but okay Rachel." She turned and flounced away, Santana could smell her fruit scented shampoo lingering in the air and took a whiff.

"Santana are you smelling the air?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up hobbit, and listen, what the fuck was that?" Santana pulled Rachel along the halls, aiming to get outside.

"It was you floundering in front of the person you like and me saving you, by the way she looked jealous, is she jealous? She did say she still loves you, from what you told me, so the thought of you with another person, man or woman, might make her mad. After all the history you two share…" Rachel trailed off as she was lead outdoors.

"I don't care if she's jealous, she moved on, and it's not like we're fucking or anything, and if we were, still not her business, she's in a relationship." Santana said as they reached her car. The girls unlinked arms and wandered over to each door getting in.

"Would you have intercourse with me?" Rachel asked in a bright voice leaving Santana to gawk at her.

"Uhm Rachel, as much as I needed a friend, I didn't mean like that, I..uh…try not to repeat mistakes, and don't want, I didn't think you were interested…." Santana couldn't bring herself to be rude the smaller girl for some reason.

"No I mean hypothetically, would you, I suppose I mean, do you find other women attractive?" Rachel said, she laughed a loud laugh that wasn't even awkward, just a regular cheery laugh at Santana's assumption.

"Oh." Santana felt relief rush over her, then she blushed a little, "I just made an ass out of myself. But to answer your question, yes I do find other women attractive."

"Well…what about me?" Rachel turned to Santana who just stared at her in and rolled her eyes.

"Our personalities would clash." Santana said as she glanced at the small girl in her passenger seat, she eyed her up and down and shook her head.

"Are you saying you dislike my personality?" Rachel hissed.

"No, we're both to much alike, want it our way, Berry I would kick your midget ass before I even got the chance to fuck you." Santana smirked as she started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. "Where too?"

"We should hang out at my house." Rachel said, she wanted vegan snacks.

"Sure Berry, and no offense, you are hot in a demented librarian toddler way, but still, personalities make it hard. I can't date a dominate person." Santana said as she drove in the direction of the Berry house, she knew where it was because Rachel had emailed everyone a map to her house, and for some reason Santana and Quinn had studied it together.

"Well I suppose that could be a compliment…" Rachel smiled and settled back in her seat, Santana rolled her eyes, and they found themselves in the driveway of Rachel's home.


	6. Yes, a date

Quinn sat in the booth at Breadstix, thinking over how she would attack Rachel, perhaps calling her out on the fact that she was spotted walking out of a bathroom with the closeted lesbian of the school. Quinn adjusted her hair and smiled coolly at the empty seat across from her, practicing her facial expressions.

"Quinn hi!" Said the cheery voice from behind her, Quinn turned to see a beautiful brunette standing in front of her, and blinked again to see Rachel standing there, "You look distracted, shall I take a walk or may I sit with you?" Rachel asked, her eyes looked Quinn over and her eyebrow raised.

"Sit Berry." Quinn said in an angry voice.

"I will." Rachel sat across from Quinn and the two girls stared at each other.

"So, you actually came." Quinn said, somewhat in awe as she glanced at the small diva who was looking at her menu.

"May I ask who is paying, are we splitting the bill 50/50, or would you like me to pay, I don't mind considering you were so polite as to invite me to dinner on a weekend when I am sure you are extremely busy." Rachel looked over her menu at the blond who looked startled.

"I can pay for myself Rachel, or I could treat us, I never considered it, I usually pick up the tab with Santana and Brittany so I figured I could do it now too." Quinn said. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity as Rachel grinned.

"No, please Quinn, allow me to pay…" Rachel begged, she pouted and Quinn shrugged her small shoulders.

"I guess." Quinn waited as the waitress walked up to them and asked them what they wanted, Rachel ordered a salad so Quinn did the same.

"I would think you would want more than that, not required to be on the cheerio's strict diet anymore." Rachel said.

"Well not really, I'll order more but you get used to the dieting and it's hard to break the pattern I guess." Quinn looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I order it because I am vegan myself, hard to order something here when everything has egg in it, those poor baby chicks not even getting to see the light of day, instead going into the stomach-"

"Rachel can we not talk about chicken abortions or whatever, I called you here for a reason." Quinn interrupted the small diva's speech adruptly and they both settled into a silence. Rachel looked at Quinn expectantly, waiting for the reason to be revealed. "Look, I see you've been hanging out with Santana…who I thought hated you…" Quinn said slowly.

"Oh, well no not anymore, trust me." Rachel smiled.

"I see…well I mean I know a lot about her. She is one of my best friend's, despite the history we have." Quinn started to talk, not sure how to broach the subject she wanted to talk about.

"I am aware of this."

"Well, I know a lot of her secrets, like I mean…" Quinn gulped and Rachel watched her curiously.

"Quinn just spit it out so we may discuss what it is you need to talk to me about." Rachel said in a soft voice.

"I know she's gay!" Quinn whispered as she leaned across the table closer to the surprised brunette who just looked at her, mouth agape, "I never told anyone, but I used to walk in on her and Britt all the time and she knows I know…but it was never really talked about…"

"Oh." Rachel looked around the restaurant.

"I know you two have been close lately…" Quinn said. She leaned over the table again and whispered, "So are you gay?"

"I…." Rachel peered at the blond who looked up at her eagerly, and blinked a few times. "That is personal information Quinn."

"I mean you two are close like her and Britt used to be, and I know that she is seductive, she made me question my preference before. I mean, it's no big deal Berry, I wouldn't make fun of you for that. I swear. If you and San are hooking up, that's okay. I mean…" Quinn trailed off at the look on Rachel's face. She was red as a ruby and had her hands clasped in front of her.

"Quinn! Santana and I are not hooking up or anything of that matter….we are friends with a lot in common!" Rachel squeaked.

"I just assumed." Quinn said coolly, she sat back in her seat and raised one eyebrow as Rachel reeled under her gaze.

"How could I not see this, people must assume. I don't think of her that way… But I mean, if you must know, I suppose I should tell you, considering you asked…I was never one to hide the truth from those who ask. Yes I am gay." Rachel looked up at the blond who smiled.

"Well good for you, now maybe you'll leave my boyfriend's alone." Quinn winked to show she was joking, and just as she did the waitress appeared with the salad.

"I…" Rachel watched the salad be put in front of her and the waitress walked away. Quinn was digging into hers so Rachel picked at the salad in front of her. "I never went after them for why you think Quinn."

"I mean it's cool you're gay. I won't tell anyone." Quinn nodded as she ate her salad.

"I need to tell you something before your so cool with it." Rachel said.

"What?" Quinn looked up at the brunette in front of her, her heart stopped for a second, then picked up speed.

"I like you." Rachel said clearly, she looked the blond straight in the eyes, and watched as Quinn dropped her fork.

"You what?" Quinn cried out. She jumped a little in her seat, but was determined to stay seated, when Santana had done this to her she had stayed seated.

"I like you Quinn. That is why I stole Finn so many times, it just took me a long time to understand. I suppose it started when I saw you do a flip in that skirt, those skirts are certainly short enough, or they were." Rachel realized what she had just said and blushed red very quickly.

"Yeah, we used them to our advantage trust me." Quinn muttered dryly, a small smile on her lips.

"I know you're straight Quinn…I am not hoping to turn you, but I think you should know before you get all cozy with the idea of me being a homosexual." Rachel said in a clear voice.

"It's fine Rachel, Santana used to like me too when we were like 13 and that didn't change how we interacted. She was still my best friend. Then she met Brittany and she totally forgot about her crush on me, I know it's physical…and I know you would never try anything on me with out some sort of consent." Quinn said, she immediately pictured Rachel on top of her…trying…and blushed.

"Santana liked you?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I doubt she remembers, she told me she was confused and she knew she shouldn't feel this way about girls, and we talked about it…" Quinn laughed lightly.

"Oh." Rachel looked down.

"Rachel, I'm here for you okay?" Quinn smiled lightly at the girl across from her. "It's not awkward and I understand."

"Thank you."

"Actually…" Quinn flushed at the thought going through her head, threatening to push it's way out of her mouth. "We could solve this crush…" Quinn looked away from the brunette peering down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're both single. I'm feeling a little lonely. I mean, you can't get me pregnant…and I bet you've never done anything with a girl…" Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled seductively, her hands moved over the table until they were touching Rachel's.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked lost.

"I want to be your first, your experiment…I want to forget myself in you." Quinn breathed, unsure of what she was saying. Her eyes clouded over with thoughts of Rachel kissing her.

"I see…" Rachel wanted to say yes but she was confused…why the sudden change?

"I just, well, boys never do it for me Berry, and you sit there saying you want me…well lets try this out." Quinn gulped, she thought of how Rachel had been her enemy up until now, and realized how crazy this was, she couldn't make sense of it. But she regretted never experimenting with Santana, and she was aware how fluid a women's sexuality was.

"Okay." Rachel let out a sharp answer and the girls both stood up, shouting, "BILL!"

Once out of the restaurant and driving fast in Quinn's car the girls ended up at Quinn's house. "My mom isn't home…and we could do things…" Quinn said as she unbuckled in a jiff, Rachel followed her motions, and both girls were soon on Quinn's couch embracing one another.

But that is where it stopped, an embrace. Quinn had her head on Rachel's shoulder, and her arms wrapped tightly around Rachel's warm body. She had her nose buried in the crook of Rachel's neck and her eyes were closed as Rachel held her. She let small tears stream out her eyes.

"It's okay Quinn…" Rachel said in that soothing voice. This voice was the one voice that managed to get through to her no matter what. She shook her head and cried harder. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just, I got pregnant last year…and then everyone expects me to act like, to act like, IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Quinn cried out, Rachel rubbed her back and the two girls rocked back and forth. "I gave her up, I never wanted too, and I did. Because I wanted people to stop gossiping about me, I wanted that popularity again…and now…where am I? Nowhere. I have nothing." Quinn gasped.

"Quinn that isn't true. You have good grades, you have friends, you have glee… We are your family no matter what happens, and we are here for you." Rachel said.

"I just want Beth, I want to know I did the right thing….Rachel, you were adopted, do you hate your mom?" Quinn asked.

"Well considering my mom is now Beth's mom…I don't hate her no, I understand why she did what she did, and I understand that she wanted to bond with me again. But you know why she didn't? Because she saw how much it hurt and confused me, so she backed out of my life again…and oddly enough I am okay with that, I am okay with the fact that she gave me up. I love my dad's. I love my life. I wish sometimes I could have known her better, but I know now that I have a great life because she made the right choice, and helped two men out who were the best people in the world and wanted a child. You did that too Quinn…with my mom…you gave her something. You might regret it but…she never will. Beth will understand…" Rachel said her long piece on the subject and felt Quinn calm down a little in her arms.

"I did like how Shelby smiled at Beth, and I know Beth is living a good life away from this house and the lies it holds." Quinn said.

"See? You did it to provide her with a better life." Rachel murmured into Quinn's hair.

"It's not just that. It's this whole popular thing. It's the fact that men want me because of my looks, and I know Finn likes me. He would be my answer to the popularity. We could win prom king and queen, and then maybe I could be a little happy. But he won't love me like he loved you. I just want to be loved." Quinn said quietly. She snuggled closer to the strong brunette.

"I don't want you for your looks Quinn Fabray, you are beautiful, and that is amazing. But trust me, I have liked you for so much more than that." Rachel said.

"I think maybe we could try this slowly…" Quinn said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Rachel felt her heart pick up speed.

"I am not ready to be steady, and nothing to physical. I also would like this between just us, whatever it is."

"Me too, I am not quite ready to come out." Rachel said as she ran her fingers through Quinn's beautiful hair, hardly believing that she got to be having this conversation, not how she pictured this day going…

"Well then lets do this Berry." Quinn pulled away from Rachel and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes. We should kiss on it to seal the deal." Rachel said shyly.

Quinn leaned in and kissed her softly, the lips were the softest Rachel had ever kissed, it stole her breath away and she leaned in for more. Quinn opened her mouth and bit Rachel's bottom lip causing Rachel to moan. Quinn sucked on her bottom lip lightly then let it go, running her tongue across it lightly before pulling back and leaving a dazed looking brunette.

"Well, that is sealed…" Rachel let out a slight giggle and the two girls repeated the kiss over and over again.


End file.
